Avatar: The Guardian
by joellaskow
Summary: When the spirit world is overrun by an old and vengeful spirit, Avatar Korra must follow Io to find a way to stop it. If you like it or have any comments please message me on youtube. My account is okamifanj.
1. prologue

A/N: Okay I've been working on this idea for over 4 years and it's constantly been stuck in my head. So please tell me what you think about it and how I can make it better.

p.s: I'll probably be making tons of changes when Legend of korra comes out. I just want to get this out now so it doesn't get bogged down by tons of other fanfiction stories when the new series comes out.

Preview:

Nearly 1000 years before Avatar Korra a new nation was formed. It consisted of fire, earth, and water benders who left their respective nations to form what was called The Coalition. They spread throughout the world and by the grace of the spirits and their own ingenuity they prospered…. but it didn't last. Soon after The Coalition was founded they began worshipping the spirit Kai, the first of the Guardians whose job was to keep order in the spirit world. Soon after that, others in The Coalition began worshipping the spirit Lo, the second Guardian who became Kai's greatest enemy.

These conflicting ideals escalated into a full scale holy war within The Coalition and one by one its cities destroyed themselves. Other cities were destroyed by disease, environmental disasters, and one of The Coalition's greatest cities simply disappeared entirely. In the end only a few colonies remained including its greatest city: The Citadel. Those that survived hid themselves from the world to hide what they had done and gradually, The Coalition was forgotten.

Although they have been forgotten, their war still rages….


	2. Chapter 1

Io walked toward the body on the floor in the center of the market. She had put up a hell of a fight but it was all about to end. He pushed over the body to look into her eyes one last time.

Io: "I'm sorry it has to end this way Avatar, but this has to be done."

Korra said nothing and Io preferred that. He clenched his fist to give the final blow and whispered to himself: "Honor in death, victory in sacrifice."

Three weeks earlier…

In a secluded section of the forest surrounding The Citadel slept Io, resting his head on the thick neck of a marsupial dragon (large feather-winged dragons that resembled kangaroos in shape) named Quarry. For days Io had been unable to sleep and had even begun hallucinating, all he craved now was rest.

But their peaceful slumber was abrubtly ended by a white were-wolf who shook them awake.

Io: "Wha- what...OH COME ON! I was finally asleep! And I was having a dream- a nice one too! This is supposed to be our time off, what is so damn important?"

Kai: "Is that any way to talk to your master?"

"As I said before- I'm VERY tired and it's supposed to be me and Quarry's time off. Did I mention the dream?"

"You can sleep afterwards but now we have an emergency. All Guardians are required to go to the spirit world. I will tell you more later. "

Io drop his his face into the ground and gave a heavy groan.

"Fine, just let us go get our things. We have at the Tong's house in the city."

With that Io and Quarry headed to the city. As they walked away Kai could hear Io describing the dream to Quarry.

Then a woman's voice came from nowhere. "Do you think he'll be okay," it said.

Kai: "The boy has been training one-hundred and thirty years for this. He is more than ready."

"The battle isn't what concerns me. His condition seems to be getting worse."

Kai: "All Guardians suffer trauma. He must learn to live with it."

Io and Quarry walked up to the Tong's house and knocked. No response. Io banged on the door. Nothing.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!"

He looked around for a large rock and after finding one to his liking he threw it through a window on the second floor. He then climbed up the side of the house and in. As he climbed through he cut his hand on the glass on swore out loud. So loud in fact that everyone nearby heard it, not that Io cared.

Io proceded to the guest room and opened up a large trunk he had stored in the corner. From the trunk Io put on a dark blue hooded cloak and leather wrist straps, metal shoulder plates, and metal breast plate (the traditional armor of the Guardians), put a whip on his belt and attached a steel pipe to a strap on his back. He pulled out Quarry's armor (a helmet and chest plate made of some material heavier and harder than steel which was far too cumbersome for any Guardian other than Quarry) and set them aside.

Then after aquiring a pen and paper he left a quick note:

_Dear Tong family, _

_You weren't home so I let myself in. Cali, I'll fix your window when I get back._

_ -Io_

After leaving the note on the table downstairs, Io carried Quarry's armor out the front door. Once the armor was equipped Io looked at Quarry and sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

About an hour later…

Io was standing on a great plain in the spirit world alongside his fellow Guardians and an army of spirits. It always confused Io how the Guardian's were able to police the spirit world. He believed the spirit world to be infinite, but there definitely were not an infinite number of Guardians... and why were there always new spirits causing trouble? You'd think after the thousands, millions, or however many years Guardians had been around spirits would realize NOT to do bad things. And now these same Guardians and spirits were fighting together. The mission was to hold the line until Kai could defeat Lo.

Since spirits were immortal the most a Guardian could do is beat them until they surrender or knock them unconscious. These methods worked just fine for Io, but spirits could take serious punishment so fights usually lasted a while. Then on the horizon Io saw them: Lo's army of followers (including Guardians) and possessed spirits.

_How many are there_ Io said to himself. He couldn't even see the edge of their army; it stretched beyond his field of vision. Io was shocked by their numbers, but then he remembered: _It's the spirit world...why should it be anything less than ENDLESS!_

Io was yanked from his thoughts by the speech of a Guardian.

"-Remember! Honor in death, victory in sacrifice!" was all he heard. It was starting.

He heard a low howl far off and Lo's army charged. For a moment Kai's army stood its ground, then Kai let out a howl so loud and powerful the ground beneath Io's feet shook. To Io, it did more than words ever could.

The Guardians shot forward towards the enemy. They glided across the battlefield and smashed into the enemy line going deeper and deeper. Out of nowhere Io was hit by an invisible force, a Guardian named Jin now stood in his way. It was because of him Lo was free. The spirits around Io seemed too preoccupied with the other army to attack him, or maybe they were saving him for Jin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Io shouted. Jin said nothing but unsheathed his sword.

Io pulled the pipe from his back. The two of them clashed weapons and sent out a shockwave launching everything but the ground into the air. The fight seemed to last forever and neither of them showed any signs of fatigue. Both would beat the other down only to be countered by the other. Finally Io had enough and he banged his pipe on the ground and pointed it at Jin. The pipe rang softly at first and quickly became louder and louder until the pipe vibrated so strongly and so loudly that the ground began to ripple and crack. Jin fell to the ground writhing in pain as Io walked closer and closer keeping the pipe aimed at him until Io stood beside him. Io quickly took the pipe off Jin and punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Io's sense of victory was immediately replaced by a feeling of dread because across the battlefield he saw Kai fighting Lo, and Kai was losing. Then time seemed to freeze around Io as Lo plunged a sword through Kai's chest turning him to stone and smashing him to pieces. Lo had done the impossible; he killed a spirit.

Guardian: "KAI IS DEAD! RETREAT!"

A black cloud appeared over Lo and grew larger and larger before attacking the other spirits as they fled. But Io didn't move. The army was on the run, spirits were being killed...the spirit world was lost. But Io couldn't move even when cloud came for him. Right before the cloud was about to consume Io, Quarry grabbed him and flew off, but the cloud stayed on them. Io looked down at all the spirits hopelessly running for their lives before the cloud swallowed them up. Io looked to the right as a portion of the cloud smashed into Quarry. Although Io shielded the majority of the attack it was still strong enough to knock Quarry unconscious.

Io focused his energy into a barrier around the two of them; he then created a portal back to the physical world and pushed Quarry through before going through himself. On the other side Io found himself falling through the sky towards Quarry and the ground of the United Republic.


	3. After The Fall part 1

Chapter 2

After the Fall (part 1)

Io fell through the sky towards Quarry. If Io didn't reach him and wake him up they were both going die. Io latched onto Quarry and tried waking him; he yelled, shook, and even tried slapping Quarry but nothing was working and they were getting closer and closer to the ground.

Io: "Damn damn damn. Quarry you need to wake up! Wake up!"

Slowly Quarry opened his eyes, he spread his wings and they began to slow down, but it was too late because Quarry crashed into a tower and the two fell to the ground where they laid motionless.

3 days later…

Io had a very unnerving dream that day. He was walking through a burning town riddled with dead bodies and the sound of a little girl crying in fear. When Io woke up he found himself in a bed in a strange house with a boy who looked about fifteen standing next to him. "Who are you and where am I?"

"My names Katuk and you're in my house. My family runs a clinic here. I found you and a giant lizard in an alley. You guys were in pretty bad shape but you seem to be healing surprisingly fast. The lizard woke up after a few hours but you've been unconscious for three days. What happened?"

"Don't call him a lizard he's a marsupial dragon and his name is Quarry. As for what happened to us… we fell out of the sky and that's all you need to know. Now where is Quarry?"

"We couldn't get him inside so we put him out back. Come on I'll take you to him. You're still in no condition to move on your own."

Io looked down and noticed a cast on his leg. "All right take me to him," Io reluctantly said.

Katuk and Io walked outside and found Quarry wearing a cast around part of one of his wings.

Io: "Could you leave us alone for a while Katuk? Great…. okay Quarry what do we do now?"

Quarry looked back at Io with look on his face that seemed to say "I have no idea."

"Well let's go over what we know. Lo is trapped in the spirit world unless he possesses the Avatar. If that happens he'll consume this world as well and we can't let that happen... at least not to Cali. So we can only reach one conclusion: we have to end the Avatar line."

Quarry nodded in agreement.

"But we're in no condition to fight now so we should just lay low here for a while."

For the next two weeks Io and Quarry stayed with Katuk until they were fully healed.

Katuk: "You two healed incredibly fast, it's kind of creepy."

Io: "Well maybe you're just a great medic."

Katuk: "Oh, you're just saying that… anyway there's a rumor that the Avatar is back in town, you want to go see her?"

Io's eyes widened. "The Avatar is here… in the United Republic? And we can just go visit her at any time?"

"No, but I bet if we look hard enough we'll be able to find her. We're in one of the more dangerous parts of the city and my family could use her help."

"Maybe I could help you out with your problem? It'll be my way of paying you back, so what is it gangs, poverty, debt?"

"We have a little problem with… well your about to see."

A man walked into the room holding a sword and demanded his 'payment'. "Calm down I'll get your money" Katuk said and ran off returning with a bag full of money. The man grabbed the bag, said he'd be back next month, and left.

Io: "I think I see your problem… I'll be back in a moment."

Katuk: "It's too dangerous; he's one of five benders who we have to pay a protection fee to. You can't take them all on at once."

"Katuk, I fell out of the sky and lived so I think I can take on five idiots. I'll be back in a minute."

Io walked outside and saw them: five muscled men walking away with the swordsman in the middle. Io ran towards them and drop kicked one man into another, threw the third through a wall, smashed the fourth's head on his knee, and before the fifth could draw his sword Io punched him in the face. Io picked up the bag and knelt down next to the swordsman.

Io: "You see idiot… this is my district now, and if I see you again or here of you or your friends I will find you, and you don't want that. Ya got it? Good. Bye-bye."

And with that Io returned to Katuk with the bag of money.

Io: "Katuk is this enough payment? Oh, and don't worry about them coming back… I had a nice… chat with them and they agreed to leave the area."

Katuk: "I'm glad they saw reason and yes that's more than enough payment. How about we have something special for dinner to celebrate, my father's a great cook. C'mon lets go to the market and get some ingredients."

That night Io was treated to the finest meal he had had in months and he planned to enjoy it because tomorrow he would have to face his toughest opponent yet: the Avatar.


	4. After The Fall part 2

Chapter 3

After the Fall (part 2)

The next morning Katuk woke up to find Io and Quarry missing, along with their equipment. The only thing left from them was a note that said: "Stay away from the market." Suddenly Katuk felt an obligation to head to the market. When he finally got there he found it bustling with activity and in the center was Io in his dark blue cloak. Katuk only saw him standing for a second before he grabbed a stand and hurled it across the market into a building. Instantly the market filled with chaos and panic but Katuk didn't to watch and ran home as fast as he could.

Io tore the market apart, blasting off the sides of buildings and destroying a few entirely until he was the only there and then he waited for the soldiers to show up. It only took a few minutes but there were a lot of them, however they were no match for Io. He scared them off but pinned one to the ground.

Io: "I don't want to fight you but I do want the Avatar. For every hour she is not here I will destroy another section of this city."

Korra: "I'm here now. What do you want?"

Io released the soldier who ran off and turned around to see a sixteen year old girl and two boys who looked related. "Hello, I am the Guardian but you may call me Io."

"I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

"It's not about what I want it's about what needs to be done, and if I told you why you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Fine," said Io, "oh look a red apple, I love these. Anyway the spirit world is in chaos and I need to keep it from spreading here and the only way to do that is to kill you… would either of your friends like an apple?" Io shot the apple at one knocking him unconscious. Before Korra and Bolin could shout to Mako, Io drop kicked Bolin, grabbed Korra by the throat, and put his left hand on her forehead while muttering some strange incantation until Korra's eyes began to glow. With new found strength she hit Io with a wave of water launching him into the air and smashing him into the ground.

"This would go a lot easier if you just let me kill you, you will die either way," Io panted. He took the pipe off his back and pulled out his whip. He cracked the whip which sent a shockwave out of the tip launching Korra backwards. Korra countered with a miniature tornado of rock, air, and rubble which sucked Io in and thrashed him around. He was thrown around like a rag doll being beaten with giant rocks before being smashed into the ground.

Now Io was getting angry. "That's it, I've had enough!" he shouted as he focused his energy into a small ball. At the same time Korra launched a gust of wind at Io who threw the ball, scattering the air and tearing apart buildings. Io quickly surged forward leaping over fire, plowing through rock, and shielding himself from her various attacks until he was in front of her. He threw three quick jabs and Korra was suddenly paralyzed. Io followed by delivering one final kick to Korra's stomach sending her reeling back about ten feet.

Io walked towards Korra's body. She had put up a hell of fight but it was all about to end. He pushed over her body to look into her eyes for the last time.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way Avatar, but this has to be done… honor in death, victory in sacrifice."

With that Io raised his pipe to deliver the final blow. Then a small little ball with a lit fuse hit Io in the head and he looked over to see Katuk. "…What th-," but before Io could finish, the ball exploded in a flash of light and Io was blinded. When Io's vision finally returned the Avatar and her friends were gone.

There was no doubt in his mind that every soldier in the United Republic would be on him in minutes so he ran. He took off his cloak and hid it under his shirt and sprinted as fast as he could from the area; he needed to become anonymous and fast.

After what felt like hours of running (it was more like twenty minutes) Io slowed down. It was a good thing he slowed down because he overheard a woman telling a story. A story about The Coalition…


	5. After The Fall part 3

Chapter 4

After the Fall (part 3)

Io climbed into an apartment to find a woman reading a story to her children from a large book. What caught Io's attention was that the story was about the creation of The Citadel.

Io: "Pardon me mam, but where did you get that book? I've heard that same story before."

"I bought from a street vendor," she said after jumping in astonishment.

"Do you know where they got it?"

"He made up a ridiculous story; he said it was passed down through his family. He said an owl gave them the book… and something about foxes."

"That is pretty ridiculous. Anyway, I have… two gold coins, would that be enough to buy that book from you?

"Sure… it's not even a very good book."

"Thank you mam. Goodbye." And with that Io leapt out the window and ran off. He ran into a back alley and opened the book. He shook with excitement as he read through the book. Then Quarry swooped down and landed next to Io to look at the book.

"Quarry I think I have proof that it exists," Io laughed. Quarry looked at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"It's the history of The Coalition. Every major battle, every city, every catastrophe, it even has the story of Jin's massacre. Only the spirits and the guardians knew about that. And that woman said something about an owl. Quarry I think this book is from Won Shi Tong's library."

Quarry looked more interested now.

"We need to talk to the Avatar."

Meanwhile at Katuk's home Korra, Bolin, and Mako were being cared for. Katuk seemed all too eager to help Korra and he assured her that he would die before she was killed but that provided little comfort. All Korra could think about was Io. _What is he? Why is he after me? Is there really something wrong with the spirit world?_

Korra: "Hey guys?"

Bolin: "What?"

"There's something I need to do. Can you keep watch?"

Korra closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she opened her eyes she was in a vibrant forest in the spirit world. The trees were alive and well, animals could be heard roaming around and there was a pleasantly tranquil atmosphere. _"Just as I figured, nothing's wrong here" _thought Korra.

Than a woman in a blue cloak came running through the forest. "Show me your eyes. NOW!" she ordered. Korra obliged.

Korra: "Who are you? What's going on?"

"My name is Lika but that doesn't matter. What does matter is why you're here, spirit. You shouldn't be this far inland; you need to get to the safe zone."

"I'm not a spirit I'm the Avatar. What's going on?"

"What? This isn't good you need to get back to your world immediately. Find the Guardians there."

"Why ? Maybe I can help."

Korra looked up to see the sky turn black and the trees around her wither and die. Suddenly a black fog flew through the forest destroying everything in its path. The woman put her arms out and the fog was pushed away from them. "Get out of here," she said, "Get to your world and find the Guardians… I'll hold it off as long as I can."

Despite the threat around her Korra seemed rooted to the ground, unable to move. The woman ran towards Korra, placed her left hand on Korra's forehead, and pushed Korra into the physical world. The last thing Korra saw was before she slipped back to her world was the fog surround the woman.

When she opened her eyes Korra was back in her room with Tenzin staring at her.

Mako: "Are you okay? You look awful."

Before Korra could answer they heard shouting downstairs. The two peeked out to see what was happening. They saw Bolin, Katuk holding a water whip, and his father holding a frying pan.

Katuk: "TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Io [calmly]: "Katuk you don't seem like the type that would harm anyone. Please, I need to speak to the Avatar.

"I'll die before you touch her!"

"If I must kill you I will but I don't want to. But if you don't let me talk to her we will ALL die a horrible painful death."

"I'm not listening to a word you say! Leave now!"

Korra: "Wait. I want to hear what he has to say. Io, was it? Tell me: what's going on?"

Io: "That's what I came here to tell you. My friend Quarry and I are Guardians whose job is to protect the spirit world. One of our own named Jin freed an old spirit named Lo and The Guardians were sent to stop it. The only one who knew how to stop Lo was killed so we had no choice but to flee."

Korra: "So what do I have to do with that?"

"Right now Lo is stuck in the spirit world but he's been possessing spirits that can pass to this side. There were two reasons I tried to end the Avatar line: the first was to keep the spirits from attacking this world. The second reason is because if Lo gets a hold of the Avatar he can pass through her body to this world."

"So in order to save this world I have to die?"

"Actually, I have an alternative. Quarry and I found a book from Won Shi Tong's library."

Katuk: "Who's Won Shi Tong?"

"He's a knowledge spirit who created the largest library in history. I'm sure that if we find it we'll find a way to kill Lo. But if I go Korra needs to come too so I can protect her."

Korra: "So where is this library?"

"I don't know but I think I know someone who does."

Bolin: "If she's going, Mako and I are going. I still don't trust you."

Katuk: "Me too."

Katuk's Father: "You're doing the right thing Katuk. His story seems too conveniant."

"No, you'll just slow us down, and I don't care if you believe my story or not," Io answered hostilely. Then Quarry poked his head through the window and began mumbling at Io.

Io: "No, we'll travel faster without them."

*mumble mumble*

"Even if they can help protect Korra we don't need them."

*mumble mumble*

"Well you have a point there… fine you two can come but I don't like it."

Quarry looked at the brothers and Katuk and winked.

Mako: "…Did that thing just wink at me?"

Katuk: "That's Quarry. He's a dragon."

Korra: "So what are we going to do?"

Io took out the book, opened to a map of the world, and pointed to The Citadel. "We're going to find the Lady of The Forest."


	6. The Ocean

Chapter 5

The Ocean

Once all the preparations were made, the group headed for the Republic City docks.

Katuk: "My parents gave me money for a ship. Which one should we take?"

Io: "None of them, someone might notice the Avatar on those. We'll make a raft."

Mako: "We're gonna cross the ocean on a raft?"

"Exactly. Korra will make a raft out of ice, and I found a long chain we can tie to Quarry so he can pull us at night….well Quarry do have any other ideas, I'd love to hear them. Plus you're the best navigator I know, if you don't do this we may be lost at sea."

Quarry hesitated then knelt down so Io could tie the chain to him. Korra then made a slab of ice and they all piled on.

Io: "Okay Avatar, take us out to sea. Quarry will guide us from the air and at night he'll pull us."

Bolin: "This is crazy we're going out with a small bag of food and four bottles of water."

"We'll eat and drink sparingly and Quarry can get us fish."

As the makeshift raft set out into the ocean, everyone onboard feared they were going to die in at sea, except for Io and Quarry.

By day Quarry would fly ahead of the raft while Korra pushed the raft, by night they would attach the chain to the ice and Quarry would pull it from the water. To keep spirits up Katuk thought it would be a good idea for everyone to tell stories about their past. Mako and Bolin told stories of when they were children, Korra told what it was like training as the Avatar, and Katuk told an amusing tale of a man who stumbled into his family's clinic. Everyone had something interesting to tell except Io who would just stare at the fire held in Korra's hands at night.

On the third night Bolin asked Io if he had any fun stories.

Io: "You'd think in a hundred forty years I'd have some that were fun-"

Katuk: "You're one hundred and forty years old?"

"Yes and don't interrupt it's rude…OH I've got one. Okay about nine years ago Quarry and I were in The Citadel and were trying a new aerial move but we ended up smashing through someone's house. Then this little eight year old girl named Cali tries to kill me…anyway I ended up having to work off the debt and now Cali and I are friends. Funny huh?"

Everyone else looked at Io who laughing with a confused expression.

Katuk: "Yes….funny…so Io why are we looking for this 'Lady of The Forest'?"

"She's the spirit that protects The Citadel and she's one of the few spirits I know that lives in this world. If anyone knows where to find Won Shi Tong's library it's her. The only other ones I know of are the moon and ocean spirits that live in the North Pole but that's way too far."

Mako: "Tell us about The Coalition."

"Well judging by the fact that none of you laughed at my story I can conclude that I am not a good storyteller. When we get to The Citadel you can ask Cali she'll tell it better."

Day 3…

Bolin: "Bad news, we're out of food."

Io: "No problem… QUARRY! CAN YOU GET DOWN HERE? We're out of food can get us some fish please."

For the next few days Quarry would dive down and bring up fresh fish which Katuk would than cut up. After three days of nothing but fish everyone started getting a bit hostile towards each other. Katuk started getting sea sick and Io nearly threw him overboard.

That night Quarry resurfaced next to the ice raft and dropped a small fish next to Korra.

Io: "Thanks Quarry, I don't know what we'd do without you."

Quarry seemed extremely proud of his catch. But then his head sunk underwater.

"Quarry! Quarry! Come on Quarry come back up…. Korra and Katuk lift up the water."

Korra: "We don't know where he went."

"Lift up the damn water!"

Korra could tell Io was holding back tears. He was honestly scared. Katuk and Korra pulled up the water to see what was below. Under the moonlight they could make out the silhouette of some gigantic beast.

"Don't worry Quarry I'm coming!" Io screamed and dove down traveling farther and farther down towards the leviathan. He shot himself to its mouth and saw a bleeding Quarry trapped in its jaws. Io's vision was fading but his only concern was Quarry. Thinking quickly Io grabbed the beast's jaws and pulled them apart releasing Quarry, and then Io stopped moving. Quarry grabbed Io, swam as quickly as he could to the surface, and flung himself and Io onto the ice raft. Quarry was bleeding and Io wasn't moving. Korra pulled the water from Io's lungs as Katuk cared to Quarry's wounds. The first thing Io said when he regained consciousness was "is Quarry okay?"

Katuk: "He'll be fine. But I don't think he can move easily."

Quarry groaned.

Mako: "What are we going to do now? If Quarry can't guide us we're lost."

Io: "No, we're not lost yet. Korra and Katuk will move the ice, Quarry will tell me where to go, and I'll tell you what he says."

And so they traveled that way for two more days before seeing the shores of the earth kingdom.


	7. Io's Greatest Shame

Io's Greatest Shame

After spending a week at sea the group finally arrived on the shores of the Earth Kingdom.

Bolin: "Finally. I have never been so happy to be on land."

Io: "Yes and Katuk's sea sickness certainly didn't make things any more pleasant.

Katuk: "For the last time I'm sorry I threw up on you."

"Well maybe when we find a town I can get some new clothes and some more supplies."

Mako: "If I'm looking at this map correctly there's a town just up the road."

"Let's go. But if all they have is fish I might kick someone in the face…just a heads up. Sorry Quarry but you're gonna have to stay in the forest, you stand out too much. Mako and Bolin, help Quarry set up camp. Katuk, Korra, and I will go into town."

When the three reached the town it seemed deserted.

Korra: "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Io: "First we'll get some new clothes for all of us and Katuk will pay."

Katuk: "HEY! That's not fair."

"Well you should have thrown up overboard."

Korra: "I'm not sure there's anyone here."

Then an old man poked his head out of a window.

"What are you kids doing? It's almost nightfall get inside," he whispered. The man opened the door and beckoned them in and then locked the door, blocked the windows, and turned off all the lights.

Katuk: "….why are we hiding?"

"stay quiet," the man snapped. Then the ground seemed to thud as if something very big was walking around outside followed by a low growl, a snarl, and the sound of a man screaming. The ground rumbled (whatever was out there must have found something to hunt), followed by a blood curdling scream, and then silence.

Korra: "what's happening out there, we need to help him."

"it's too late to help him, just stay quiet"

"no I can help, I'm OW!"

Before Korra could say who she was Io kicked her in the knee to keep her quiet.

Io: "the man said we need to stay quiet so shut up."

The thing outside must have heard Korra yell because the thuds and growls came back but after some time it moved on. For the rest of the night they stayed absolutely silent. As night drew on they fell asleep one by one.

Io had the same dream (more of a nightmare) every night. He stood in the center of a burning town littered with dead bodies and in the center was a little girl crying in terror. "Let her go!" Io shouted and woke everyone up.

Katuk: "I didn't touch her!"

Io: "…What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing…what were you dreaming about?"

"…Nothing. But it's day so I think it's safe to go outside."

Korra: "What was that last night, a spirit?"

"Yes, a very angry spirit. Okay Katuk, you go get us some clothes but nothing too fancy and Korra and I will get some supplies. The camp is just up the hill in the forest. Let's go Korra."

To Io's dismay the only meat they could find was fish, fish, and dried fish. Fortunately they found an assortment of fruits and vegetables.

Korra: "How long has the spirit been terrorizing this town?"

Merchant: "About two weeks now. Many people can't leave because this little fishing is all they now and others are just too stubborn to leave."

"Well maybe I can help, I'm -" once again before Korra could say she was the Avatar Io stopped her, only this time he tackled Korra.

"What are you thinking? You need to keep your secret a secret" he whispered in her ear. The merchant pulled Io off of Korra.

Io: "I thought I saw a spirit so I was trying to shield my sister."

Merchant: "The spirit only comes out at night. Is he really your brother?"

Korra: "Yes, and I don't need your protection Io I can take care of myself."

Io: "pfft, this girl ran and cried from a saber-tooth moose lion attack."

"I wouldn't have had to run or cry if you hadn't tried to kill it!"

"I tried to kill it to get some food for you! You had eaten everything else and still complained about food!"

"You had eaten so much the tiny bit I ate wasn't very selfish. I was just getting it before you."

"OH, so it's all my fault?"

"Yes it is! All you do is eat, sleep, and fight things to eat.

"I eat because I'm unhappy!"

Merchant: "You two are making a scene just take your food and go."

As Io and Korra walked to camp he whispered "great acting" to her and laughed. The two met up with Katuk holding bags of clothes and walked to their camp.

Mako: "Where have you guys been? We were going to look for you but Quarry wouldn't let us leave."

Korra: "That town was attacked by a spirit so we had to hide. We need to help them."

Io: "What? No no no no NO. We are not helping that town. Katuk…I like these clothes. You're forgiven for throwing up on me."

Katuk: "Io didn't you hear that thing last night? That spirit is going to kill them."

"That's not our problem; we need to get to The Citadel as soon as possible. Any detour is a waste of time."

Korra: "Those people will die without our help."

Io pulled the pipe off of his back. "And many more will die if we do! We are not helping that town!"

"How can you be so heartless?"

"…Quarry, you watch the Avatar. If I'm around her anymore I might do something stupid."

Io walked away from the camp.

Korra: "How can you stand to be with him Quarry?"

Quarry looked down Korra with what looked like a sad face and put his head on top of Korra's. Instantly Korra saw a town burned to the ground covered with mutilated corpses and in the center was a younger version of Io holding a picture of a little girl and weeping.

Korra: "What was that?"

Quarry nudged in the direction Io had walked off to so Korra went after him.

"Io, Quarry showed me a burnt town. What happened?"

Io: "You'll have to be more specific."

"The town was burned down and there were dead bodies everywhere."

"I still need more details."

_MORE details?_

"You were holding a picture of a young girl."

"Oh, THAT town…well I might as well tell you since Quarry already mentioned it… about one hundred and ten years ago I was sent to a small mountain town in the Earth Kingdom to get rid of a gang of spirits that were tormenting its people. It was my first mission without Quarry so that's probably didn't help.

Anyway, when I got I told them I was a shaman who could drive off the spirits. No one believed me (they didn't think a kid could do anything) except for one family: a man and a woman whose daughter was kidnapped by the spirits. I felt so bad for them I promised to bring their daughter back. So I waited for the spirits to come and I fought them off but they fled into the mountains before I could capture them so I had to chase them down. I don't know how long I ran but after a while I found a little six year old girl who was lost. She didn't know where she was or how she got there I knew she was the daughter. If I left her there she surely would have died so I took her back to town. The spirits got away but I was so happy the family was reunited I didn't care, but I stayed to see if the spirits would come back. I stayed with the family and learned more about them. The girl was one of the greatest people I had ever met: she was nice, smart, funny, but all she wanted to do was see the world.

After a week I had to leave for another assignment but I promised her I would come back…when I got back the town was burning so I ran in to look for survivors. There were bodies everywhere…they weren't just killed they were tortured…you could barely tell they were people anymore. When I got to the center of town I saw the spirits holding her. They had made her watch her parents die and were going to make me watch her die. I subdued all of them but the girl had run off. I took the spirits to the spirit world and never saw her again."

Korra: "Maybe the girl lived."

"She may have lived but after the things she saw I don't know how she could have survived…I ignored my mission and hurt the people I cared about. I swore I'd never let that happen again."

"I'm sorry…..what was her name?"

"Lika."

"Io, I met a woman named Lika in the spirit world. She saved me."

"I doubt they're related but now you know. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

That night as everyone else was sleeping, Korra thought about what Io had told her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Quarry who picked her up and nudged her towards the town. When they got there it was like the night before: seemingly abandoned. Then through the trees they saw the spirit coming. It was giant tiger with blood red eyes that glowed in the moonlight.

Spirit: "So, at last you come to come to me Avatar."

Korra: "I order you to leave this town in peace."

The spirit laughed at her threat and charged towards her. Quarry bludgeoned the spirit with his tail sending into through a house. It was obsessed with getting to Korra but every time Quarry would just knock it back. After it had been beaten enough times it staggered and fell to the ground, Korra then wrapped its body in rock to keep it from moving. Quarry walked towards the spirit and placed his head on the spirit's forehead

Spirit: "You only damage the vessel. Avatar Korra, we will meet again."

Quarry pulled his head back slowly and a black stream of smoke followed from the spirit's head and then the smoke vanished into thin air. The spirit's eyes changed to their natural color and the spirit looked around. Quarry mumbled to the spirit and Korra set it free. The spirit turned back to the where it came, bowed, and said "Thank you Avatar and Guardian, I will not forget this," before disappearing into the forest.

The two returned to the camp to find everyone fast asleep. With their little side quest completed the dragon and girl decided to join them.

Back in Republic City:

Katuk's family's clinic was on fire. Three men walked out with the family and threw them to the ground. One man grabbed the father and said, "The Avatar was here, but where is it headed?"


	8. Lika's Story

Lika's Story

Lika knelt over the bodies of her parents, a giant baboon spirit held on to her arm. Everyone else was dead and she was made to watch each of their deaths. Lika had seen all the people she knew tortured to death, but the spirits were still waiting for one more person. Then she saw him.

Lika: "Io, I'm scared."

Io: "Don't worry Lika, everything will be all right."

Spirit: "Look at what you have allowed Guardian; you should have let this girl die. Now look at what you have done to her."

"You did this! And I'll make you suffer for it! Now let the girl go!"

The baboon spirits howled with laughter.

"No Guardian, we will make you suffer by killing her, and then you will die."

Two more spirits jumped down and held Io to the ground. Lika felt the spirit's grip tighten around her arm and cried out in pain. The spirits laughed with excitement and joy before Io shot the two holding him down through burning houses and tackled the one holding Lika.

Lika crawled away as the spirits attacked Io and ran away. Not until the burning town was far behind her did she look back. From here it was nothing more than a campfire in the distance. She had nothing left except the clothes on her back and a necklace given to her by her mother. Lika fell to the ground in agony. Then a calm soothing voice called out to her.

"Do not cry little girl."

Lika looked up to see a white wolf sitting and staring at her.

"My name is Kai and I am here to help you."

"Spirits attacked my town and -"

"I know child, I am sorry but nothing can be done for the dead. You have a very special gift and I can help you learn to use it."

"What do you mean?"

"You have the gifts of a Guardian. If you come with me you can learn to use your powers to keep others from experiencing what you have been through."

"A spirit called a person I know a Guardian."

"His name is Io and he was sent there to find you."

"So he let those spirits kill my family."

"No. But he is the reason they are dead. Now, will you come with me? It will not be easy, but you will be helping others."

"I can prevent this from happening again?...Okay."

"Follow me."

For the next fifteen years Lika trained as a Guardian. She trained day and night, determined to become the strongest she could possibly be. Whenever she felt scared she would think of the night she lost her family and her vowe to save others from that kind of pain.

15 years later in the spirit world…

Kai: "Lika, you have trained harder than anyone I can remember. When we first met you were a frightened little girl, but now you have become one of the greatest Guardians I have ever met, and now is your rite of passage. Through this gate you will find your demons."

Lika: "What are these demons like?"

"Who knows, they are what you despise and fear, but you must adapt. Any true Guardian will. One more thing: if you cannot defeat them they will destroy you. Good luck."

Lika walked through the gate which closed behind her. She was in total darkness, and then a speck of light appeared and began growing until it engulfed and blinded her. When her vision returned she was standing on a cloud and across from her was Io.

He pulled the pipe from his back and rushed towards her, missing by an inch. This Io seemed surprisingly slow, after everything Lika had heard she figured he would be stronger and faster. But finally she was hit in the head and was sent flying back. If she hadn't sent a pulse through her hood to counter the impact she would surely be dead. Her vision was blurred but she could make out the shape of Io walking towards her.

He picked her up by her collar and swung his pipe. Before it could hit her, she grabbed the pipe from Io, punched him in the stomach, bashed his head on her knee, and kicked him to the ground.

Io: "Well go on. Finish me."

Lika smashed her fist into his face with all of her might Io's body dissolved away and Lika's surroundings went black. Then a door opened, she walked through, and found herself back in the spirit world with Kai.

Lika: "Master, I saw Io."

"For now you have other things to worry about. Head to The Citadel, two Guardians named Rho and Lee are waiting for you there, they are at your command and will debrief you."

"Thank you Master."

Over the next five years Lika, Rho, and Lee were known as The Red Stripes (for the red stripe along their cloaks) who were an elite team of Guardians who handled only the toughest missions.

After those five years Kai appeared to Lika and, believing she was ready, told her where she could find Io.

Kai: "Once a year he returns to your town around this time. If you want to see him, now is your chance."

Lika's heart was racing. She would finally confront the one who let her family die.

When she arrived at what was left of her home she saw a little shrine and a slightly older Io kneeling in front of it. From where she was she could make out "May the dead buried here please forgive me" etched into the shrine's stone. She saw Io telling stories to the shrine as tears ran down his face.

All her anger and hate was quickly replaced by pity. The man she blamed for the death of everyone she loved was still only a child and after so many years was so sorry for what he had done. She wanted to tell Io who she was and help ease his pain, but as she stepped towards him, images flashed before her eyes, she had been given a new assignment and had to leave.

_Next time _she said to herself. But after her mission, she would never be able to return to him.


End file.
